Innocence
by Tachi Kagahara
Summary: A incident as a child makes the mind of Narue uzumaki retain the mind set of a young child, how will her home-village react when she returns with the skills of a jounin & the mind of a 5 year old. Full summary inside somewhere FemNaru. Adopted Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**From the original maker **lil. grudge. girl **and the styles of Tachi Kagahara we bring you:**

**Innocence**

**Chapter 1: Hell Marking**

_Jinchuuriki, Demon, Hell Spawn, Human Sacrifice waste of space, that's what all those crule eyes that follow every step saw me as. Nothing more that a thing that could be ignored thing that they could could use to beat out their pent up frastation on. Not one of those eyes saw me, the real me, the one that cries for help when every they hurt her, the one that bleeds and feels pain, the Narue Uzumaki that I see inside. At least not until that day, that day that it all changed._

'I wonder what Ojii-san wants.' Narue thought as she wandered down the middle of the street towards the towering pillar that is the Hokage tower. Avoiding all the people easily, the 6 year old child sped up at the thought of seeing her favorite person. She did notice though, all the glares and growls coming at her with more venomous and hated.

The villagers were pausing in the street to watch her walk, like vultures on the prowl. Becoming slightly apprehensive, Narue quickened to a jog and then a full blown out run. The villagers threw all things they could get their hands on; a broken bottle nipped the young girl's cheek, leaving a faint red line.

Tears began cascading down her cheeks mixing in with the cut there as shouts and cries came from behind her, there were following out of anger and hatred. Taking a wrong turn, the girl ended in an alley, blocking her from the street was a wall of angry villagers and shinobi, armed and dangerous to a 6 year old child. Tears blurred her vision of the mob, making them seem like they were underwater, and frightened breathing ripped into and out her chest. "Please n-no."

One man started it all, walking forward with a block of wood in his hand, his face split in a cruel smile, revealing his crooked teeth. "Time to play demon brat!" He advanced on the frightened child, whose screams went unheeded by the Anbu squad sent to watch her. They watched from the roof above the alleyway, making no move to do their job and save a small child from a fate that should not be her.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Walking down the street, a white haired old man whistled a merry tune. Just recently he had caught a peeper's heaven in one of the village's onsens. A group of young unsuspecting , beautiful women decided to go to the hot springs all together at once. A perverts open season.

The old man's pen had gone on a rampage in his research notebook, and many of the women confessed to hearing strange, girl-like giggling on the other side of the onsen wall.

Catching sight of a gathering crowd around a rather random alley opening, he grew curious and started toward it. It did not take too long before the man was in hearing range, and what he heard made his brow furrow in confusion and apprehension.

"Die you demon!"

"Go back to hell where you belong!"

"This is for taking my father's life!"

Such yells and worse were thrown into the sky, yelled in anger and hate. Roughly pushing his way to the front, the man nearly gagged at the sight before him.

A girl no less that 7 was laying in the middle of the mob, arms trying to feebly cover her head. Two large men were holding her torso down as another knelt over her. The others around them were throwing many different objects, all of which were sharp and all of which hit their destination, the girl.

Blood seeped from wounds all over her body, bruises, welts, slices and other such things made her face unrecognizable. Her limbs were mangled and seemed broken in many places. Her hair had either been chopped off or pulled out, for it was matted with blood and uneven in length. Her life-fluid poured over the dirt of the road, it sickened him to no end, and he had never seen so much blood coming from one person.

The thing that shook Jiraiya the most was that her eyes were open and alert. She had been awake through this torture and now was watching behind tears, as a stranger, whose face showed her only anger, hate and sadistic happiness at her suffering, raped her, and spit curses into her face.

The man felt his insides curl and cringe at every new injury the girl sustained; at every bloodcurdling scream that erupted from her mouth. A feeling that this war veteran had not felt since the Kyuubi attack began to swell and grow inside his chest. Blue chakra could be seen swirling around him, and his long white hair bristled with the energy.

Appearing beside the men holding her down, he only allowed them to see his raging face before they never saw again. The crowd slowly quieted as they noticed the old man crouching over the broken and beaten girl, gently and tenderly her picked her holding her still shacking form against his chest. He was turned away from the mob, and his shoulders shook.

A few of the shinobi in the crowd recognized him and in hushed whispers informed the rest. Standing, the enraged man tried to control his own shaking body. He resisted the urge to turn around and decapitate all of their ugly heads. It would not bode well for him if he started killing the villagers, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Jiraiya-sama! Have you come to kill the demon?" an anonymous voice called out from within the crowd. Apparently that's what made him break. Letting all his chakra reserves go, Jiraiya allowed his chakra to go postal on the mob. It blew them all away some injuring themselves against the walls of the alley, others out right shit their pants at the pure level of killer intent and anger embedded in it.

Panting slightly when it had died down, Jiraiya quickly hopped to the rooftops, making his way to the hospital in the standard I'm-a-sannin-don't-fuck-with-me fashion, in short he blasted anything in his way, such as fences, clothes lines, walls, the occasional demon brat hater and leaving craters where he sets his feet down.

In Lay mans terms you ask:

…Jiraiya was pissed.

**T/N: So if you can't tell by the tib bit at the top of the page this story is originally **lil. grudge. girl **and I'm adopting it. :D please review and tell me what you think I hope I can do this story justice!**

**Disclaimer:… do I honestly need to say this… FANfiction… hello… don't own a damn thing… **


	2. Chapter 2

**From the original maker lil. grudge. girl and the styles of Tachi Kagahara we bring you:**

**Innocence**

**Chapter 2: Who's your Kage?**

Sarutobi was battling one of his most fierce enemies, Paperwork. Piles and piles of it were surrounding him on and off his desk. The aging man could barely complete a stack before another was brought in. Cursing under his breath, the Sandaime watched through glowering eyes as one of his assistants brought in another pile.

Hearing a commotion outside his door, Sarutobi leaped at the chance to flee from the battle field. Quickly, he donned his hat and straightened his shoulders before marching regally out of the room. The sight that met him made his brows furrow. A rather angry student of his was arguing loudly with his Anbu guards, yelling about something important that the Hokage had to be told of.

The Anbu countered with "Hokage-sama is in an important briefing and he cannot be disturbed." Sarutobi barely held back a snort and intervened before Jiraiya could become violent. "What is all this commotion?" His sentence brought the attention of both arguing parties to him.

"Sensei, I have a bone to pick with you!" Jiraiya growled, glaring dangerously at him. "What is that Jiraiya?" Sandaime's tone was light-hearted, and carefree, he had just gotten away from a lifetime of paperwork, if only for a few minute.

The sage pushed to Anbu out of his way, "I just found a child being beaten, raped, and near death because of a mob of _villagers attacking_ her." The blood drained from Sarutobi's face; he knew exactly who it was.

"Take me to her!"

Inside a small white room, Narue was lying on an operating table breathing faintly through a breathing mask, unconscious, surrounded by doctors and a surgeon who was neatly doing his job.

The Hokage and a Sannin were viewing the operation through a window up above, and were shocked at how much blood came from the small girl, not that they hadn't seen their fare share of carnage and blood baths but this was just ridiculous, especially to be coming out of one so small.

"Sensei, she can't stay here. I am not going to allow her to live in a village where she is beaten every day. I'm taking her with me for training; nothing you can say will change that." Jiraiya spoke in a low undertone. Sarutobi breathed a deep, tired sigh. "I suspected as much. You would want to care for your student's child, but can you handle taking care of a girl?"

Jiraiya stayed silent for a moment before replying, "I'll look for Tsunade, I'm sure she'll help." Sarutobi simply nodded and resumed watching one of his most precious people hanging onto her life by a thin mistreated thread.

It was some hours later that the surgeon walked out of the room with a tired sigh, releasing his chakra scalpels and pulling off his mask. He slumped over to Sarutobi, running a hand through his hair.

"Hokage-sama, I have a lot of news, would you like the full report or the most important parts?" Sandaime nodded to the latter, and the man started speaking.

"Well, when she was first brought in, it looks like a normal beating, plus rape. Once we got the diagnosis finished however, it spoke of a lot else. There were multiple knife wounds and slices all across her body, burns and scabs imply Katon Jutsus. There is a large amount of anal wreckage but that will heal in time. All four limbs had broken bones and fractures. Her face was only covered in bruises and small cuts and not much else. There seems no scalp damages from what we can tell. I have just surgically removed many different objects from her flesh, including broken glass, metal, ETC. What worries me most however is that she was objected to a direct Jutsu that affected her brain. There's not much we can know about how the Jutsu has affected her mentally until she wakes up. We'll have to do more test."

The man took a deep breath after his long winded explanation, and sat down in a chair near them, obviously exhausted from his over-night operation.

"You are relieved, go get some sleep." Sarutobi told him softly, the man smiled in appreciation and left sensei and student alone.

It was silent as both men thought on this new event. "Will you keep me updated on her training?" Sarutobi sadly said. "Of course, I would have anyway. I'll be taking her the minute she's out of the hospital."

Sandaime nodded before straightening, stepping out of the room Sarutobi braced himself for the next obstacle to go through; the council. Gesturing for an Anbu to follow him, Sarutobi gave strict and short orders for said Anbu to assemble the entire council.

Once back in his office, Sarutobi donned his most ceremonial robes and hat with a grim face.

It was time the council was brought up for their actions; after all, he _was _the Hokage.

The council room was buzzing; such a gathering had not been called since after the Kyuubi attack. Several of the clan heads sat stiffly, back straight head high and talking to nobody. Other heads were enjoying themselves by talking to old friends, Such as the elder Ino-Shika-Cho group.

The door banged open and in marched a scowling Sandaime, effectively extinguishing any sound. Most of the members gulped at the angry face of their leader, slightly apprehensive of what was to come.

Sarutobi stood at his pedestal watching them for a second before he started speaking in a quiet controlled voice that filled the room. "Can anyone tell me when it became expectable for a younger girl to be viciously beaten every day within the walls of this village?" the council room was silent; most there were wondering why the Hokage had asked such a morbid question.

"I believe that is a crime worthy of punishment, do you agree?" Some members gave hesitant nods that only incurred the wrath of a full blown Hokage glare.

Sarutobi stopped controlling his voice and allowed the anger he was feeling to seep into it. "Then tell me WHY it happens to Uzumaki Narue every single day?" Several people flinched when he raised his voice, and shivered when he lowered it to a deathly level.

Sarutobi continued, growing louder, "On this day, Narue was simply walking to my summons when she was chased and cornered by a mob of KONOHA citizens and SHINOBI who know better. She was brutally beaten and raped within an INCH of her life in the space of only an hour. It was only the timely intervention of my student Jiraiya,"

The raging man gestured to the back of the room, they all followed his direction and out stepped Jiraiya, his face twisted in a furious scowl, "that her life was spared." Sarutobi launched himself in a tirade, describing the poor girl's injuries and how she came by them. Many civilian council members turned a bit green at the gory remarks, the shinobi clan heads took disgusted expressions at the thought of this being done to a 6 year old child.

"This event contributed greatly to my next decision regarding young Uzumaki Narue," the Sandaime's voice had lost most of his anger and now was riddled with a commanding finalism, "At the time she can leave the Konoha hospital, Narue will be leaving on a 6 year training trip accompanied by the Sannin Jiraiya, and eventually, the Sannin Tsunade. My decision is final. You are dismissed."

The Hokage swept out of the room in strong, assertive steps, each footfall a reminder to the council, that they had been thoroughly lectured by the _Hokage of Konoha, _not the crotchety old man they had begun to think he was.

Once back in his office, Sarutobi was relieved to see the paperwork removed from it and a teapot hot and ready on his desk. Collapsing into his desk, he sighed heavily. "Didn't think you had it in ya old-man." Jiraiya's call came from the window, which he had just crawled through.

"Yes, but now it's time to discuss Narue's training. Sake or tea?"

**T/N:… *Bows* Gomenesai, I'm sorry and have no Excuse.**

Disclaimer:… do I honestly need to say this… FANfiction… hello… don't own a damn thing…


	3. Wake Up Call

**From the original maker .girl and the styles of Tachi Kagahara we bring you:**

**Innocence**

**Chapter 3: Wake up call**

It was that never faltering beeping that woke her. The steady rhythm beeping its way into her mind, making it so she could do nothing else but listen to it. It was hard to open her eyes and she frowned, they were supposed to open! Finally able to open her eyes she shut them quickly; it was just too bright outside.

Giving out a small whimper, Narue tentatively blinked her eyes open, slowly getting used to the light. She felt rather than heard a rustling nearby and set to the task of figuring out what it was. tilting her head to the side, she noticed a man beside her, sitting on the chair placed there. Every now and then, his head would fall forward slightly and then tilt back again.

Finding this funny, Narue let out a soft giggle, which notified the older man in the chair to her awareness. He immediately stood up and leaned over her. Becoming slightly intimidated by the fast movements, Narue gave a cut off cry and shrank away from him. He immediately froze and lowered himself back into the chair.

Narue took a time to look over his face, wrinkles and age spots told her he was really old. Something in his warm brown eyes told her he was a good person so she relaxed and tremblingly sat up, turning only slightly to smile largely at him.

He also relaxed and offered a kind smile back. Looking around at her surroundings, Narue noticed that it was rather blank. White sheets, white walls, white chairs; the only color was shining through the window. The evening sun flickered over the bed and reflected into the shimmering blue eyes of the only occupant.

Hearing the door slide open softly, Narue looked up curiously. In the doorway stood Jiraiya in all his ugly glory, white bushy hair behind him, Green and red Christmas colors, and his barely wrinkled face.

His dark eyes widened when he noticed Narue sitting up and watching him slightly apprehensive. Taking a few steps into the room, the sannin was careful to be slow and mindful steps, knowing just what it was like to wake up from a coma. (AN: Tsunade bashed his head in when they were younger, in a coma for 2 days.)

Narue watched with large watchful eyes as the big man entered her room. Was he here to help, or hurt her? Being indecisive she settled for trying to detect any bad-intent coming from him.

The big man murmured something to the old man, and leant against the far wall, scrutinizing the young girl on the bed. She fidgeted under his gaze a while before the oldest in the room spoke; the sound was directed at her so she guessed she was supposed to respond in the same way.

Raising a hand she whispered out, in a scratchy voice "eyyee" not perfect but Narue smiled anyway at her success. The two men glanced at one another, before the larger Christmas man left the room, he returned a few minutes later with a younger man in a white coat and dark blue pajamas.

The new comer walk steady over to the girl pulling up the rolling stool with. "Hello my name is Dr. Senai can you tell me your name."

The blond tilted her head slightly as if trying to remember. After a few seconds she then smiled "Naa-roo-a." the girl reply.

The three men shared a look before Dr Senai perform a few test on the girl to asses her motor functions, like following a finger and ball sqeuzing a ball which she did flausely. He then asked her the months of the years, and the days of the week as well as the alphabet and numbers and she couldn't remember. After a few more test that included a quick brain scan he turned to the other men in the room to eplain the current situation.

"It seems that her mind has reverted back to that of a younger state of mind and has erased most of her memories, most likely to save her mind from further trauma. She still has her normal motor fuction, although she will need to be re taught how the speak, read, write ect. Although she will most likely pick it up faster this time around."

"Can the jutsu used be reversed?" Sarutobi ask as he watched the child play with the doctors shinny necklace.

"As far as I tell no, unless the person who applied it removes it. Even that is just a guess. From what I have gathered she will grow from this state, and learn and develop just as any other child would, she will be able to lead a normal life sans for the slightly younger state of mind, but even then she should mature some."

"I see, thank you Doctor." Sarutobi dismissed the man. "It seems you've got you work cut out for you Jiraiya."

"Yeah, Yeah" the sannin muttered as she walked over the girl taking the sit the doctor left. Narue stared curiosly at the sage.

Jiraiya pointed to himself and said "Ji-rai-ya." Then motioned her to repeat, Narue did her best and ended up with "jee-ro-ya."

"Jiraiya."

"Jee-ro-ya." the man's eye twitched and sighed defeated, "Daddy." He pointed once again, hoping she would understand.

The little girl's eyebrows drew down as she tested the word out slowly. "Daaaady, Daaddy, Daddy!" She beamed up at the man, proud at this accomplishment. Sarutobi had an amused smirk on his face, "Daddy?" he asked in a mild tone, his student turned to glower at him and then faced the girl again.

Gaining a sly smirk on his own face, Jiraiya pointed to the left, at the Hokage, "Old man."

"Old man!" The repeat was immediate from the tiny child, as if she had practiced. Snickering, Jiraiya stood back up and said to the old man, "Another 2 weeks until she's out right?" Sarutobi nodded.

Hearing a sound from the bed they caught sight of a yawning Narue, her mouth opened so wide it covered half her face. They both chuckled at the cute sight and moved to both sides of the bed. The sannin grabbed the kid and set her under the sheet; the Hokage tucked the sheet up to the girl's neck and kissed her forehead. Jiraiya messed her hair before leaving through the door.

After the light had been turned off, and the door slid shut, Narue wiggled her way further into the comforting warmth of the bed. It was a strange feeling that filled her, one she couldn't name. She only knew that being tucked in was nice, and wanted to be tucked in more.

*Two Weeks Later*

At the gate stood the village leader and protector, the Sandaime Hokage, currently tapping his foot rather impatiently. Crossly looking down the street searching for any sign of his most troublesome student and his charge; he had been standing there for a little over the hour and the guards were beginning to feel rather awkward in the presence of the most powerful man in the village.

Finally catching sight of the scummy sannin, Sandaime bit back a growl in favor of the little blonde girl perched on his shoulders, staring around in awe at the hustle and bustle of the konoha streets. Miraculously she didn't notice the glares or mutters sent her way.

"You will return her in 5 years correct?" the Sandaime asked Jiraiya, who nodded in response, "Me an' Tsunade will take good care of her Sarutobi, don't worry." The old man sighed and rubbed his face answering, "You know I will anyways."

"Bye-Bye! Old man!" the cheery voice from above made him smile, "Thank you Narue, You be careful okay? Listen to your daddy."

As he watched the two leave his village, Sarutobi could only feel as if a grandchild of his was leaving on a dangerous journey and may not come home, chuckled mirthlessly when he found it to be the truth.

"You take care now Narue, you have to return and take this job from me, just as you promised."

**T/N:….. Still No Excuse**

**Disclaimer:… do I honestly need to say this… FANfiction… hello… don't own a damn thing… **


	4. The Return & The Academy

**From the original maker .girl and the styles of Tachi Kagahara we bring you:**

**Innocence**

**Chapter 4: The Return & The Academy **

Mindless humming strummed in his ear, and Jiraiya barely kept hold on his sanity. His eyebrow was twitching in a convulsing seizure. He could just _feel _the amusement and the stifled giggles from his former teammate, Tsunade. Walking along the path in bright daylight, with a 12 year old blonde on his shoulder, _braiding _his hair while humming an upbeat tone, was now officially NOT his favorite thing to do.

Narue was balanced precariously on his shoulder, her hands busy in the intricate task of hair-weaving. Absent-mindedly humming a tune while she unknowingly put one of the Sannin under a terrible torture called Embarrassment.

As the gate of Konoha rose up ahead, Narue abandoned her current activities to gape and point excitingly at said gate. "Mommy, Daddy! Look! Is that home?"

Tsunade smiled up at her surrogate daughter, "Yes sweetheart it is." The buxom blonde was forced to change a laugh into a sudden coughing fit as she caught Jiraiya feverishly unbraiding his hair, muttering obscene words in the process.

Jiraiya threw her a scowl and proceeded to march towards the gate. During the time it took them to reach the massive gates, a guard was already waiting at the entrance to welcome them. Both Sannin were well known and revered in Konoha, and were allowed darn near anything they pleased.

The trip through the village was slow, as it was a Sunday, a shopping day for most civilians. Upon reaching the Hokage tower, the three were easily let in by the Anbu guards and were allowed to stride right into the Hokage's office un-challenged.

Apparently they walked in at the wrong time, the aging Hokage was leering into hi crystal ball, a small spurt of blood ran down from his nose and dripped onto his desk. The three could barely make-out the image in his little peeping screen, the village onsen, _women's _side.

An angry vein bulged in Tsunade's forehead as she hastened to cover the curious Narue's eyes. Only when the Sandaime had noticed them and quick as the Yellow Flash himself, hid his peeper orb and wiped the blood from his face, did she let go.

Stomping over to her former sensei, the insanely strong woman brought her fist down on top of his head, "ERO-SENSEI!"

A few minutes later, they had all settled down and sat in their own seat. Narue sat dangling her legs over the edge of the chair and watching the clouds float by the large window, idly stroking her long blonde hair. For an 11 year old she was quite short; standing at only around the 8 year old's average height, she was deemed not a threat by many Shinobi and citizens alike, which would one day prove to be a great advantage. As Being so small and having an adorable face can come in hand usually on the many occasions when the clever little blonde would pull an innocent puppy look and would receive sweets in return.

Hearing her name among the adults, Narue twisted her head and looked at them, all watching her. She crossed her arms and pouted cutely saying, "Don't stare at me!"

"Narue-chan, are you ready to go to the academy now?" smiling widely at her mother, said girl nodded her head hard and got chuckles in return. Jiraiya stood, "well, how about we get you there, can't have you being late on your first day eh squirt?"

The girl took her father's offered hand and only called when they were out the door, "bye-bye mommy, Bye-bye old man!" and then she was gone. Blonde hair flying and blue eyes sparkling at the thought of new friends, leaving behind a smiling Hokage and grinning Sannin.

The classroom was buzzing, Iruka-sensei had announced that there would be a new student coming and that they had to behave…the kids stopped listening there and began to whisper amongst themselves about this 'New kid'

"I wonder if it's a girl or boy"

"They're not going to take my Sasuke-kun away from me uh-uh."

"How troublesome."

"Bzzzzzzz"

"munchmunch"

"…thinking emo thoughts."

"Quiet down now! She's here!" that particular announcement from Iruka sent the kids into another bout of whispering.

"It's a girl!"

All talking ceased when the door opened and in walked a burly man. He paused in the doorway to scrutinize them all with a stony face before leading someone into the room. It was silent as the blonde fidgeted under the stairs, her shoulders slumped and she fiddled with one of her chain bracelets. Iruka spoke to the man, "Jiraiya-sama! Is this the girl?"

Some of the smarter kids in the class knew Jiraiya from the textbooks and quickly studied him, an opportunity to see a legend up close was not something to miss.

"Yes this is Narue. Now, I'm leaving," he started towards the door and paused a moment to look back, "don't injure them too much now Narue-chan!" and he was gone.

Iruka addressed the class, "Class this is Narue she will be joining our class as of today, be nice."

Narue turned towards the teacher, "um…sen-sensei? Where I sit?" she asked him quietly, Iruka had to strain to hear the words. Beside a spiky brunette at the back on the aisle seat is where the scared Chunin instructed the girl to sit, and Narue hurried to her seat.

Once she was ready, Iruka started a lecture on kunai and their uses, the exact same lecture as yesterday. Already knowing all this, Narue took a look at the boy beside her. Brown spiky hair pulled into a pony-tail sprung out like a pineapple, and Narue had to resist the urge to touch it. His head was on his arms, and face staring to the front, boredom oozing from every pore.

Eventually the boy noticed her observing him and spoke to her quietly, whispering to not get caught by the sharp ears of the teacher.

"My name is Shikamaru, troublesome to meet you." Narue giggled at the way he drawled his greeting and answered just as quietly, "I'm Narue, Shika..ma..maru." Obviously, the smart boy noticed her trouble with his name but decided not to ask for now, he just wanted to sleep. Grunting he laid his head on his desk, and soon enough, she was snoring.

The rest of the day ended up uneventful, but Narue enjoyed every minute of it. She met another boy named Chouji, and another named Kiba. She didn't really like Kiba though, he smelled too much like dog-breath. A bell rang, signaling the end of the day and everyone filed out of the academy.

Narue marveled at the amount of kids filling the yard being picked up by their parents. Catching sight of a familiar blonde head, Narue ran to her mom and launched toward her into a hug. Narue started to tell her about all the cool people and things she saw and met on her first day but was silenced in the middle by the woman putting a finger over her lips.

"Calm down child, you can tell me and your father when we get home." Narue's shining blue eyes widened as she walked beside her mother looking up at the beautiful woman, "We have a home now mommy?" Seeing her nod, Narue jumped in joy and hugged her again laughing.

The two left the grounds hand in hand, leaving behind gawking spectators thinking, _'Tsunade-sama has a _kid_!' _

**T/N:….. Yup **_**still**_** No Excuse**

**Disclaimer:… do I honestly need to say this… FANfiction… hello… don't own a damn thing… **


	5. Big Brothers

**From the original maker .girl and the styles of Tachi Kagahara we bring you:**

**Innocence**

**Chapter 5: Big brothers**

Waiting for class to begin, Narue sat at her desk doodling in her notebook with the new crayons Sarutobi had given her last night. Shikamaru slept easily beside her, or so it seemed. Instead he was observing her, She had intrigued him over the last week, taking mental notes on different things. How she held her head, held her crayon, tongue stuck out in concentration.

Shikamaru's genius mind came up with several conclusions. _'1. she's a really good actress. 2. Brain damage of some sort. 3. She's a complete and utter idiot.' _Deciding to continue with observation, he asked her a question, "Hey, Narue, when did you get back to Konoha? How long were you gone?"

Looking up when she found she was being spoken to she answered,

"Un! We had to walk a very long way, all the way from the place with all the water and it was so cool Shika-kun! We passed a HUGE lake and mommy let me swim in it for an hour! I left when I was very young, I can't really remember why any more but daddy said that something bad, bad happened. So we left."

Throughout her story, Narue had been illustrating with her hands and arms and attracted attention from the other two boys she had met, Keba and Choge? Well, anyways she was telling her friends about her life and they were listening!

When she reached her last words, the blonde girl's face had fell and looked slightly lonely. Shikamaru acting on an impulse reached out and patted her on the head a few times, kindly saying, "That was a great story Narue, I hope you have other stories to tell us later?"

Feeling the friendly hand on top of her head, and the gentle words made Narue smile softly and truly. She nodded to confirm her answer and was about to speak before another voice interrupted her.

"So, the little dobe is making friends, figures it's the other dobes too." Sneered a raven haired pale boy, hands in his cream shorts, the boy's posture literally screamed pompousness. Kiba and Shikamaru grimaced, and the pleasantly plump Chouji cast his eyes to the floor. Narue reached over and took his hand patting it comfortingly.

When Chouji felt the small hand on his he looked up at the child-like girl and squeezed his hand in appreciation. He still didn't like anybody putting down his friends and himself, and felt hurt when it happened.

"Watch what you're saying Sasuke." Growled the Inuzuka boy standing up to face him, Sasuke straightened himself as well and glared into the dog-boy's face.

"What are you going to do about it baka-inu?" retorted the Uchiha, Kiba growled when from behind spoke a unusually hard tone coming from the usually lazy voice of Shikamaru

"Sasuke, leave we don't want any trouble." The spiky-haired boys brown eyes glinted.

Sensing impending danger, Narue ran in front of Kiba, setting her back against him to hold him back. Staring into the dark-eyed avengers eyes he told him simply,

"You feel bad and I don't like you, please leave." gawking at her request Sasuke snorted and walked away arrogantly, leaving behind his final words:

"Trash should stay in the garbage where it belongs, dead-lasts." Stalking silently to his seat near the front, the last "sane" Uchiha sat and ignored any attempt at conversation issued by his fangirls.

Watching him walk away Narue narrowed her cerulean eyes at his back, there was something wrong with that boy, and she felt it.

"Why'd you stop us Narue! We could've taken that bastard!" Kiba snarled, clenching his fists, lifting her head to study his fuming face,

"Fighting is only necessary when you need to protect someone you hold precious." her almost rehearsed reply quieting the angry boy and sent him to his desk muttering loud enough to be heard.

"You _are_ precious." A smile blossomed on the blonde's face lighting up the entire room.

From then on, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji had assumed the roles of Narue's older brother's and the tiny girl couldn't be happier. Every time she came to school, the three would help her with her studies, skills and anything else. During the day, the girl would sit at the back with Shikamaru on one side, Kiba and Chouji on the other and work her hardest on things she understood, and asked for help with those she couldn't.

Sasuke would never failing, insult her at every chance and every time she would ask him calmly and politely to leave, it had become such a common occurrence that Sasuke's fangirls had picked up the trend, and Narue had become half the classes enemy, not including sweet little Hinata, who blushed every time she looked at Kiba. (AN:…;p)

At about a third of the way through the year, there was an incident that involved Narue, Sasuke's fangirls and the one of the three Sannin.

_Flashback_

_Skipping away from the school, Narue smiled brightly and innocently, not paying attention to her surroundings; the streets were unusually crowded with many different females, all glaring at her, trying their best to drill holes in her head. _

_Suddenly, her path was blocked by a fat pink rhino! (Just kidding!) It was only Sakura. "Hello, Sakura-chan!" Narue was always amazingly polite to everyone she met, even those who were rather nasty to her._

"_Shut-up, you blonde baka! We would like to talk to you!" other girls appeared around her, circling the little one in the middle._

"_Of cour-"Narue was cut off with a cold, impatient tone of voice from a brunette, Ayumi "No more pleasantries, lets just teach her a lesson, to not deny our Sasuke-kun what he deserves!" the girls gave a collected yell before surging forward, claws-I mean fingernails at the ready._

_A gust of wind flung up their hair and they stopped short, attempting to correct it. Searching where Narue was supposed to be, they found a large man, long white spiky hair fell down his back and his black eyes glared at them. On his shoulder perched Narue, waving down at them. Trembling in their designer footsies, the girls seemed terrified. Most of them were smart students so they knew who this was, Jiraya, One of the Sannin, Teacher of the Fourth, a legend._

"_What do you think you're doing with my daughter?" the quiet, deadly voice creped them out, and as a pack, they squealed in fright and scattered. Hiding under carts and in holes, their evil red eyes glistened from their dark hiding places._

"_Thank you daddy," Narue cheeped gratefully, "those bullies would have got me if you weren't here!" Jiraiya laughed and said victoriously,_

"_Those are no problem sweetheart, just wait until you see me chasing away suitors!" the sannin laughed ignoring the child's question on what a suitor was and walked away into the setting sun._

_Flashback end_

From that day on none of the fangirls had the guts to pick on the girl in public, only from the "safety" of the school and not as often out of fear of the girl tell her father on them.

**T/N: So it's been a while I know. Update will be random from now 'til summer. Senior years a bitch that just had puppies so I need to work on my school if I have any hopes of getting into Nortre Dame University, Redlands, UNLV, or even Ever Green College TT~TT. Stupid school. Well any way just to let you know if you like Naruto cross overs, I just open up another account just for some. Write now I'm doing a Naruto Twilight cross over. It's about how in a final attack by Madara team seven (Naru, Sakura, Sasuke[not douche bag in this one], and Kakashi) get thrown into another dimension after killing that piece of crap. Now I know people do quite a few of NaruTwi Xover but I've never seen one with more than just Naruto, and never with team seven so I got inspired. BTW it's FemNaru so I hope you go check it out. It's not in the cross over category because I didn't think many people went there much. It's Called Team Seven: Immortal by Tachi Kagahara-Cross Overs so please check it out, oh and REVIEW JA NE! **


End file.
